Sweet Halloween
by mayecchi
Summary: Ia memang tidak pernah bisa menolak Kimi, kekasihnya. Namun saat gadis itu memintanya menjadi ghoul pada pesta Halloween, bisakah Nishiki melewati malam itu dengan tenang? [Fluff, late Haloween participation]


**Disclaimer:**

All **Tokyo Ghoul** 's characters belongs to their rightful owner.

* * *

 **Warning:**

 **Fluff** , cheap plot, **canon** , typo(s), lame dialogue sorry :'(

* * *

 **Sweet Halloween  
**

A fanfiction written by **Mayecchi**

* * *

Hari ini bukanlah hari yang menyenangkan bagi seorang Nishiki. Ia baru saja mendengar kekasihnya mengajukan suatu permintaan yang sangat tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Tidak dengan identitasnya sebagai _ghoul_ , yang tidak lain merupakan ancaman bagi manusia. Namun sepertinya alasan seperti itu tidak cukup untuk menghentikan gadis itu, yang sangat yakin bahwa mereka tidak akan ketahuan.

"Ayolah, Nishiki! Hanya untuk malam ini saja, kok!" pintanya seraya menggoyangkan lengan pria berkacamata itu. Nishiki tidak menggubris dan masih fokus pada laporan harian di hadapannya.

Sebagai seorang mahasiswa kimia tingkat akhir, ia tidak bisa mengabaikan tugas-tugasnya. Meskipun gadis di hadapannya ini lebih menarik untuk ditekuni dibanding barisan rumus reaksi di kertas.

"Apa susahnya, sih, menemani kekasihmu sebentar?" ujar gadis itu kini setengah merajuk. Nishiki melirik gadis yang kini sedang bermain dengan jas putihnya yang barusan ia tanggalkan. Ia menghembuskan nafas, meletakkan penanya di meja.

"Kimi," tegurnya saat gadis itu - Kimi - mulai mengenakan jasnya yang tentu saja kebesaran di tubuh langsing itu. Kimi tersenyum seraya menghampiri Nishiki.

"Apa?" tanyanya memiringkan kepala dengan wajah polos. Nishiki menaikkan kacamatanya lalu kembali memalingkan wajah ke arah kertas-kertas di meja. Kimi terlihat gemas dengan sifat cuek Nishiki yang tidak pernah berubah itu.

"Aku hanya akan menemani sebentar," gumam Nishiki tiba-tiba. Kimi tersenyum lebar lalu tanpa diduga, memeluk Nishiki dari belakang.

"Terima kasih!"

"Hn." tangan Nishiki membelai kepala gadis itu di pundaknya. "Sekarang pulanglah duluan, aku masih harus menyelesaikan tugas." ujarnya diiringi anggukan Kimi.

"Aku akan menyiapkan kostum untukmu!" serunya riang sambil keluar dari laboratorium. Nishiki menggelengkan kepala. Ia kembali menekuni kertas di hadapannya ketika pintu laboratorium terbuka lebar. Nishiki melempar tatapannya ke arah pintu mendapati Kimi sedang tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Maaf, aku lupa masih memakai jasmu." ujarnya polos. Nishiki tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak apa," ujarnya seraya berdiri menghampiri Kimi. Gadis itu menyerahkan jas yang langsung dikenakan olehnya.

"Hehe ... kau tampan kalau memakai jas putih." gadis itu tersenyum. Tubuhnya sedikit berjengit ketika Nishiki melingkarkan tangan ke pinggangnya.

"Hey," ujarnya seraya menatap iris coklat kekasihnya. "Apa aku harus benar-benar melakukannya?" Kimi mengangguk.

"Aku ingin mereka melihatku bersama dirimu yang sebenarnya." ujarnya sambil memeluk Nishiki erat. " _Dame ka_?" Nishiki menghela nafas. Sekarang bagaimana mungkin ia menolak, ketika Kimi telah memberikan alasannya yang sangat bisa diterima itu. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya, ragu.

"Baiklah."

.

.

"Kau yakin, penampilanku oke?" Nishiki kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang sudah kesekian kalinya ini dijawab dengan jawaban yang sama oleh Kimi.

"Kau yang paling oke!"

"Hng ... baiklah. Ayo!" Nishiki mengulurkan tangannya, yang langsung disambut oleh Kimi. Gadis itu terlihat cantik dengan gaun _over-shoulder_ nya, yang membiarkan bekas gigitan berdarah di bahunya terpampang jelas.

Nishiki sedikit khawatir ketika ia melihat luka di bahu itu berdarah saat Kimi datang ke apartemennya. Namun ketika gadis itu menjelaskan bahwa darah dan efek gigitan itu hanya _make-up_ , ia baru bisa bernafas lega.

Mereka telah sampai di pesta Halloween yang kali itu diadakan di aula kampus yang luas. Kimi tengah mengisi buku tamu sekarang, sementara Nishiki menghampiri cermin yang dipasang di sisi kanan dan kiri pintu masuk.

Kedua matanya hitam dengan pupil berwarna merah menyala. Kimi telah menambahkan beberapa aksen urat menonjol di pelipis dan dahinya, sehingga kini wajahnya terlihat seperti _ghoul_ yang kelaparan. Ia masih berpikir bahwa ini bukan ide yang bagus.

"Nishiki-kun?" panggilan gadis itu menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Ia menoleh menatap Kimi yang sudah menyematkan kartu pengenal di dadanya.

"Hn?" ia menaikkan sebelah alis ketika membaca nama yang tertulis di kartu pengenal miliknya. _Ghoul Megane._

"Itu ..." Kimi mendekatkan wajahnya dan membisik di telinga Nishiki. " _Kagune_ mu hampir menyusut tadi, Nishiki-kun."

"Eh?" Nishiki baru ingat bahwa _kagune_ nya memang dibiarkan keluar. Namun ia tidak tahu bahwa kegiatan melamunnya tadi bisa menyusutkan ukuran _kagune_ nya.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti ketahuan?" gadis itu terlihat gugup sekarang. Nishiki menggenggam tangannya dan melangkah bersama Kimi memasuki aula yang bernuansa gelap dan seram itu.

Musik sendu yang bernada timpang menambah suasana seram di pesta dansa. Aula yang luas itu seketika penuh dengan manusia berkostum macam-macam. Ada mayat hidup, manusia serigala, Freddie, bahkan Death Eater dan mereka yang mengenakan topeng-topeng seram. Nishiki baru menyadari kalau mereka yang bertopeng bertingkah layaknya _ghoul_ yang sering diberitakan di televisi.

Para _ghoul_ gadungan itu membuatnya berpikir mungkin saja ada satu atau dua _ghoul_ sungguhan yang menyelinap mengikuti acara tahunan kampus yang kali ini terbuka untuk umum itu. Di keramaian seperti ini memang tempat yang cocok untuk berburu makanan bagi para _ghoul_. Tidak akan ada yang menyadari satu atau dua orang menghilang dari kerumunan.

Membayangkannya saja membuatnya bergidik. Aneh memang, mengingat ia sendiri juga seorang _ghoul_. Ia menoleh ke arah Kimi yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa, Nishiki-kun?"

"Hn? Ah, tidak. Aku hanya berpikir, tempat ini ramai sekali." ujarnya. Kimi mengangguk.

"Benar. Mungkin karena tahun ini acara ini terbuka untuk umum?" Kimi mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru. "Uwah ... aku bisa hilang di kerumunan sana." ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke tengah lantai dansa. Nishiki mengangguk setuju.

"Tenang saja," ujarnya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. "Aku akan selalu bersamamu," ia menggumamkan kalimat terakhir. Berharap kekasihnya itu tidak mendengar, namun telinga seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta tidak bisa ditipu. Kimi memeluk lengan kanan Nishiki dengan erat.

"Un!" angguknya sambil tersenyum senang. "Aku juga tidak akan melepaskan Nishiki-kun!" ujarnya seraya menautkan jemari mereka.

.

.

"Kimi-chan!" seorang gadis berkostum peri menghampiri mereka. Kimi memeluk gadis itu lalu menoleh ke arah Nishiki.

"Kenalkan, ini kekasihku. Hehehe.." ujarnya memperkenalkan Nishiki.

"Ah! Yang suka membuatmu menangis itu? Ih! Wajahnya seram sekali," gadis itu berkata seolah-olah Nishiki tidak ada disana. Perempatan imajiner muncul di pelipis pria berkacatama itu.

"Hana-chan!" Kimi terlihat salah tingkah. Nishiki tersenyum tipis untuk menenangkan gadis itu. Kimi mengangguk ke arahnya dan balas tersenyum. "Nishiki-kun, ini Hana-chan. Dia sahabatku sejak kecil."

"Hana desu!" ia mengulurkan tangan pada Nishiki yang menyambutnya dengan malas. Untungnya Hana tidak memperhatikan karena matanya kini tertuju pada Kimi.

" _Are-re_? Kimi-chan, kostum apa yang kau pakai?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mengelilingi Kimi. Nishiki berjengit saat gadis itu menyentuh luka buatan di pundak Kimi yang sebenarnya menutupi bekas lukanya yang asli.

"Ehehehe ... kau tidak bisa menebak?" tanya Kimi terlihat bahagia ketika sahabatnya itu membahas kostumnya.

"Hmm ..." gadis itu terlihat berpikir keras. "Bekas gigitan hewan," gumamnya. "Apa kau pengantin dari manusia serigala?" tebak Hana setelah cukup lama berpikir. Kimi tertawa canggung sementara Nishiki hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis tatapan Kimi yang seolah meminta maaf atas hinaan temannya.

" _Chigau yo_ , Hana-chan.." sergah Kimi sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Ini bekas gigitan _ghoul_ ," jelasnya. Hana menjentikkan jarinya.

"Begitu rupanya! Makanya kekasihmu ini seperti monster, ya? Buntutnya itu seram sekali, seperti hidup! Oh!" gadis itu kini berpaling ke arah Nishiki. "Matamu tidak sakit memakai lensa kontak seperti itu, teman? Kekasihku, sih, sudah pasti tidak mau. Hari ini pun dia menolak, katanya pesta kostum hanya untuk lelaki yang tidak jantan atau takut dengan kekasihnya." Kimi terlihat panik dengan serangan Hana yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Nishiki mengangguk.

"Sakit. Tapi aku hanya harus bertahan semalaman, dan itu bukan apa-apa." dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Nishiki menarik Kimi ke dalam pelukannya. "Bayarannya setimpal," bisik Nishiki seraya mengecup leher kekasihnya. Hana terlihat terkejut.

"Nishiki-kun!" protes Kimi yang masih berada dalam pelukan Nishiki.

"Seharusnya kau tanya pacarmu, kenapa dia tidak mau menemanimu di malam yang indah ini." ujar Nishiki santai. "Mungkin ia pikir kau tidak setimpal?"

"Nishiki-kun!" Kimi memukul dadanya pelan. Nishiki melepaskan pelukannya, membiarkan Kimi menghampiri Hana yang lari entah karena marah ... atau malu.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu Nishiki-kun bisa seperti itu," gumam Kimi cemberut. Hana sudah pulang walaupun Kimi berusaha membujuknya untuk tinggal. Nishiki mengangkat bahu, menikmati semilir angin di teras.

"Dia menghinamu," ujarnya. "Aku tidak suka caranya menghinamu dengan menjelekkan lelaki pilihanmu," lanjutnya seraya menyesap _wine_ dari gelas. Kimi merasakan wajahnya panas. Nishiki bukanlah tipe orang yang suka berkata-kata manis, dan dia tahu itu. Sejujurnya ia sedikit bahagia saat Nishiki melakukan hal itu pada Hana. Namun tetap saja, Hana adalah sahabatnya.

"Padahal aku hanya ingin memamerkan hubungan kita pada Hana-chan.." ia menunduk menatap gelas _wine_ nya yang masih penuh. Angin malam yang berhembus membuat helaian rambutnya jatuh menutupi wajah. Nishiki mengambil gelas dari tangan kekasihnya dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Kemarilah," ia menarik pelan kekasihnya ke dalam pelukannya. Matanya menangkap tanda pengenal Kimi yang sejak tadi tidak ia perhatikan. _Ghoul Megane's Bride._

"Nishiki-kun?" gadis itu mendongak menatapnya. Nishiki melayangkan senyuman sebelum menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil kekasihnya.

"Tanpa dipamerkan pun, hubungan kita tetap istimewa." ujarnya setelah menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya dari wajah Kimi yang terkejut.

"Nishiki-kun! Kita di tempat umum.." wajah gadis itu perlahan terlihat memerah. Ia tidak menyangka reaksi Kimi akan sebagus ini. Ia memeluk kekasihnya, erat.

"Kimi ..." bisiknya tepat di telinga Kimi. Gadis itu berjengit sesaat, dan kemudian balas memeluk Nishiki ketika pria itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Menikahlah denganku."

Airmata membasahi kemeja Nishiki seiring dengan anggukan gadis itu yang memeluknya lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

" _Ha'i_!"

.

.

 **-end-**


End file.
